A Declaration From Life
by thereadingturtle
Summary: I had to do a declaration of independence from a character in a book, so I chose Hanna. Better then the summary I promise. Somewhere in-between


When in the course of human events. It becomes necessary for one person to separate herself from the life that she had been living before, she should explain why. I believe that everyone has the right to be happy. I also believe that the school system and child protective agencies should protect this right. If a person is so unhappy to a point of wishing for their own death they should do all in their power to help this person and create a new since of hope. I went to such agencies and they did nothing. Therefore I have the desire and right to end this unbearable pain and suffering by ending my own life.

Here is how each of you violated and, yes, killed me.

-Justin, you started a rumor about me. But it wasn't the rumor, no, it was reputation that started because of the rumor that people reacted to.

-Alex, you voted me "Best Ass in the Freshman Class". A stupid list written by a stupid person. It wasn't the list, it was the way people had an excuse to treat me differently after.

-Jessica, you were the first friend I had in our new school. You had just broken up with Alex around the time of the list. You got worst against my best. When we went to Monet's Garden (the place we always hung out) you were yelling and screaming about how you had hear rumors about how "I stole Alex", even though you knew that wasn't true. You slapped me, Jessica, and your nail broke off leaving a scar. It hurt. Not just the scar, but the stab in the back knowing that you chose to give in to the rumors you knew weren't true.

-Tyler, a Peeping Tom. Really? All those fancy cameras and you chose to sneak pictures of me? Well you are the newspaper photographer. Everyone knows you take the most candid pictures of the student body. When Cortney counted to three I opened the blinds and saw you running away. Couldn't face me, could you? You took away my only safe place, my room. I never opened my blinds at night again, to watch the stars, the weather, anything. You took the stars away, and more than that, my safe haven. -Cortney is nice to whomever she comes in contact with or whoever she is talking to. And yet, ask yourself- is it all a show? Yes. Cortney Crimson is vary posed. But she is just so sweet! How could she be a reason? Because she needed a ride to a party. And who was about to see under that pretty image? Me. She couldn't have that could she? So she asked me for a ride, and ditched me. But that wasn't what Cortney Crimson would do. She covered her back. She told a boy about the Peaking Tom incident. And what boy would turn away from that? I didn't like it. So I did what scares Cortney most, I asked Tyler to take another picture of us, "better picture now huh Cortney?" I whispered. I left a tie to her. I was going home and you begged me not to go yet. Hope you got someone to drive you home. Hope they thought you were nice.

-Marcus. My match. The cheerleaders did, as always, put out your matches for Valentine's Day. I was really excited. So when you called and asked to meet at Rosie's I couldn't believe it! I thought, one boy willing to look beyond the rumors and go out, even if for just one date. So after school I went over to Rosie's and waited. Fact: It takes the slowest person no longer then 5 minutes to walk from school to Rosie's. Fact: If you are waiting there longer then 15 minutes someone probably isn't coming. Fact: If after 30 minutes, and nobody is there, leave. So I did. And you never came, you stood me up after a stupid cheer camp fundraiser. If you didn't want to come, then you shouldn't have made me want to.

-Zach. Remember the class we had together? Peer Communications. Ms. Bradley taught it. It was a safe haven for me after everything I had suffered that year. Ms. B encouraged respect to others and love. And I'm sure you remember she had these brown bags on a wire with each person's name on it. The point was so you could give complements or say hi or whatever anonymously. It was nice. At this point not a lot of people were talking to me, and if they were it wasn't always very nice. So when I got these kind notes, it really made me very happy. Until you stole my bag, and emptied it out every day for three days. I don't know why you did it, all I knew that it was the least bit of my sanity that you stole.

-Ryan, the reason you on this list may be, to some, the least bad of all. We went to the same poetry class at the library. We became friends. After class sometimes we would sit down at Monet's Garden and trade notebooks. Your poems, wow, they were like something you read in a book of poetry. You really liked one of my poems, one I wrote after a particularly hard night whist thinking of suicide (of course you didn't know that…) and you talked about its many hidden meanings. A few weeks later your book of The Lost-N-Found Gazette came out. Along with my poem. Anonymously. How you got it? I have no idea. But it was all anyone talked about for weeks. It doesn't seem like much now but then… on top of everything? It was awful.

-Clay, I wish there were more people like you in the world. It may have made me to stay.

-Justin. Letting someone do something wrong, without doing it yourself, does not mean you are innocent. Things were done that could have been stopped by you and you chose not to. Terrible things.

-Bryce. Advantage. You can have an advantage on a test, or an advantage on getting a house, or you can take advantage, like you did me. I needed help, a hug, a conversation with someone who only interest wasn't just getting in my pants. But that was your only interest wasn't it Bryce? You saw an advantage and you took it. Congratulations.

-Mr. Porter. You could have saved me. I asked for help and you did not give it. I told you what I wanted to do, what I planned to do. And you said to "move beyond this". Beyond what exactly Mr. Porter? Beyond my life? Beyond the unbearable pain of living? I guess. Though I will never really know won't I? I just need you to see the blood on your hands because a girl you just brushed off as a girl in need of attention. Wasn't so was it Mr. Porter?

A life filled with pain is not fit for living. For almost a year I was filled with the most unbearable pain. My death was not just because of Justin Folly, nor was it because of just Ryan or Zach or Jessica. No it was because of what Justin did that made Alex's thing worse, which made Jessica's thing worse, which made Tyler's thing worse etc. Like a snow ball, starts out small but pretty soon with a bit more snow, you have an avalanche on your hands. My life got to a point where it was no longer fit for living, therefore, I got buried in my own avalanche.

I tried to reason with you all, but all I got was a scar above my eye, lied to, stabbed in the back, stolen from, and so much more. When I reached out for help I received none. Because of this I must leave. I am going to be free when I leave, in a better world. I mean… that's the hope right? I am going to record two sets of 7 tapes, one for each of you. 13. A Baker dozen. One will be sent from each person on the list and the other hidden with a person I know I can trust to release them if you don't. I hope they don't ever have to but I need an insurance plan. Good bye.


End file.
